New guy in Forks
by immortally perfect
Summary: ExB, Edward gets jealous of a new guy, but he isnt just any new guy, hes more a vampire and perhaps a murderer? Warning: lots of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Just a stupid oneshot. I like the idea of E having some competition a lot, and romance, and stupid stuff like this story. Enjoy.**

**XXX**

**Jesse POV(not in twilight, or new moon)**

Her smell was so intoxicating that I found it hard to breathe around her, even if I was just in the same room. I almost lost control. I think I would have, if there hadn't been another vampire hanging all over her.

I had no clue how he could do that, sit there and take her mouthwatering smell, it was so floral.

I had 2 classes with her before lunch. He was there to, and the whole time he glared at me, his piercing glare never once penetrated me though, I tried to be friendly and I just smiled but he just nodded and kept glaring.

She once turned her head and smiled at me, but when she saw the expression on the other vampire's face she refused to look at me again.

At lunch I scanned the cafeteria and found her sitting with the vampire and another female one. With some human friends. I quietly went over, ignoring all the stares I got from the kids. And they were kids compared to me.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked politely when she looked up at me. But instead of saying of course like I had planned to charm her into saying, she looked over at the reddish-brown vampire. He nodded carefully reading my face before doing anything else. "Hello, my name is Jesse." I said casually. I couldn't really ask anything because all eyes in the cafeteria were on this table.

The two vampires looked nearly like they could have been my siblings, but they looked English, I am Mexican, well I was.

The intoxicating girl spoke up first. "Hi I'm Bella." Then she looked over and scowled at the male vampire who appeared to be her boyfriend. Although I couldn't comprehend how they managed that.

He first glowered at me then said "I am Edward, this is my sister Alice." he nodded at me. Pretty soon, it was just Bella, Edward, and Alice, and I. Everyone else had gone off to classes.

"So….. Anyone want to tell me anything. Or is that none of my business?" I extended.

"No it's not." Edward said, his voice was full of anger, fury, and if I wasn't wrong jealousy.

Bella gave him a sharp glare, and he revised. "However I suppose we should get to know each other. You can go first." a evil smile slithered across his face, until Bella elbowed him in the ribs.

"I am Jesse Kane. I was born in 1910, and became well………you know, in 1928. I came here to start over again, I had an accident, and I needed a fresh start."

"We're Edward and Alice Cullen, I was born in 1901 and became a, well, yes, in 1918." he said very glumly like it was going to kill him to say anything else.

My thoughts went back to this Bella girl. She was good looking, beautiful actually, for a human, but her blood smelled SO good, I couldn't be sure how long I could resist it.

Just then Edward turned his head and gave me a sharp glare. "We have to go." he said simply then he pulled Bella up and nodded once. What was his problem?

**EPOV**

He wouldn't stop staring at her, that…. I would've said something to Bella, but she was being so nice to him, and if I started to be rude to him she would say something. Now were the times that I wanted most to know what she was thinking.

After school I drove Bella home, like normal, and also right on schedule Charlie kicked me out at 9:30. And again I went through her window and waited for her.

Once I heard the shower turn off I perked up, I had missed her those 10 minutes that I wasn't with her.

She walked into the room with a immense smile, then she almost ran to me, of course that didn't bother me.

"What's wrong, you've been quiet all day?" she asked me, a hint of fear in her eyes. I felt so terrible, even without reading her mind I could tell that she was still afraid of me leaving her again.

"Nothing, It's just that Jesse guy, he makes me nervous." I said looking away from her, out the window, trying to avoid her eyes.

"What about him, he seemed like a……..vegetarian." She hesitated when she said vegetarian. It made me very nerves.

"It's not that, well it is sort of, but……" I didn't really want to admit to her that I was extremely jealous of him, he thought that she was beautiful, but I thought that 'beautiful' was an understatement, she was gorgeous. Also she shifted herself so that her head was rested on my chest and her hand rested on my waist, that was very distracting.

"What?" she said with a little snicker, she had probably figured it out.

"You know what." I retorted. She seemed to be having fun, which really bothered me.

"I would still like to hear it." she said giggling. I sighed and decided to try to 'dazzling' her, as she called it, to forget it. I lifted her chin with my hand and looked at her eyes.

"I love you so much." then I swept my nose up her jaw line to her ear. Taking in her sent. But as I was coming down back to her chin, and getting ready to kiss her, she put her finger between my lips and hers.

""Not going to work, tell me." she demanded, I groaned. "Hey! It can't be that bad!" straining the sentence more than necessary.

"Fine, I was jealous." I said then I tried to distract her by kissing her, but it was no use, she just laughed.

"Why on earth would you be jealous? Edward! You know I love you! I hate that you do that to yourself. However….."

"However what?" I asked now curious about what she was about to say, and still jealous.

"However…….the jealousy does seem to keep you interested in me." she said and smiled, she tried to cuddle with me again, but I was mad.

I pulled her up and sat her upright. "What?" she said, obviously scared by my sudden outburst.

"Bella, you know I love you, even if I wasn't jealous every time some boy talks to you, Bella……." now I was just frustrated, I grabbed her hand and pulled it to my mouth. "I will never stop loving you."

"I know, but it's still good to see." she said then leaned into me again.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Okay I know this was just supposed to be an oneshot, but I have really bad writers block for ****An Angel's Cry****, so I wanted to continue this. It will prolly be bad, since I have no plot, but I will try!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella POV**

I really hated the way that Edward did that to himself. Even if the worst, ugliest, meanest, most egotistic, boy, cough Mike talked to me, he would bubble over with jealousy.

It had been at least a month since Jesse came to Forks. He was really great, no where within the same universe as Edward, but he was funny, and I could tell he would be a good friend.

A routine had been set up, in the morning Edward would sulk about Jesse sitting with us again, I would tell him to knock it off, Jesse would sit with us and talk to me and Alice about nothing in particular, while Edward sat there staring at his food, I warned him that if he stared any harder he would start to here the food whimper, and beg for mercy from his pertrifying stare. Then afterwards Edward would take me out to his car and we would talk, and Edward would expertly dazzle me, until we had to go back to class.

It was another one of those rare sunny days in Forks when I was gloomy from Edward's absence due to his hunting. I decided to take the day off from school, after a long month of school I thought I deserved to have a day off. That's when it happened.

I was lounging on the couch trying to forget Edward's absece when a rasp came at the door.

"Bloody hell." I muttered, I had lately been saying that a lot, just to annoy Edward, but I had taken to using it whenever I didn't want to do something.

I picked myself up off the coush and started to the door, my legs prickled that way that happens when you leg falls asleep.

I looked through the peep hole, and I almost gasped.

Jesse.

"What the…." I muttered before opening the door.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" I questioned him, his dark features twisted into a smile. He was beautiful, but no where remotely close to my Edward, no one was, not even Brad Pitt.

I laughed at my little joke, Brad Pitt being in the same room as Edward would be like putting a Swan in a room with an ugly duck

"Oh, I don't know I was just really bored today with the sun and such, so I decided to come and bug you, now why aren't you in school?" He walked right through the doorway and the kitchen then plopped into the sofa that Edward tended to sit in. I couldn't help but think about the way Edward lit up the room with his beauty and elegance.

"I thought I deserved a break." I said truthfully. "Again, what the hell are you doing here?" I said trying to make my face look scrutinizing.

I was bored and I don't need to hunt, and you are probably my only friends her in Forks, well other than all those girls who like to consider themselves my friends." He chuckled at the thought of his adoring fans.

"And I wanted to talk to you about something." His voice suddenly became guarded and stone-like.

"Yes?" I pushed him on.

"Do you remember my first day of school" his expression told me I should take him seriously.

"Of course."

"You know how I said that I had an 'accident'?"

I could feel my hand quivering under the table. I nodded.

"And do you remember that string of killings in Seattle?"

"Very well." I remembered that day very clearly, it was the day that Charlie put me on probation.

"Those killings were me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay if you haven't read the first chapter of Eclipse then you wont get that. In the first chapter Charlie lifts her punishment a little to probation, and They read a newspaper that describes a string of killing in Seattle. So there it is, tell me if you want more!**


End file.
